Our adopted fathers
by Demonic kunoichiKagi
Summary: They didn't think life could ever be kind, not to people like them. that was until they came. Watch as Naruto and Kagome change the world, all thanks to their adopted fathers. mentions of M/M, M/F, F/F
1. Scroll 1: Her new hope and his salvation

_Title: Our adopted father's_

_By: Demonic kunoichiKagi_

_(Revised edition)_

* * *

**A/n:** I adopted this story from Kira Rose and with her permission I have decided to change the pairings around. I'm not a fan of Sasuke and Sakura being together, heh, I'm not a fan of Sakura, period. And I can only see Kagome and Naruto having a sibling bond.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

**Warning:**Mentions of shounen ai, no lemons, there'll be bashing of Sakura, and Konoha in general (the only exceptions are those who can look pass their own nose and can see Naruto for who he is and not what he contains).

Kurama (Kyuubi) will be good, but because he see's Naruto as kin, he is overprotective and often times reflect his dark thoughts. Akatsuki are good. And Orochimaru is good.

**Summary:** Kagome and Naruto have a lot in common and that's what ignited the friendship between two of the kindest people, and that friendship grew into a love one would feel for a sibling. But, with love and rival will everything stay as it was or will their family be torn apart.

* * *

**Ages** _(in the beginning)_

Kagome, Naruto: 7

Sasuke and the others: 8

Neji, Lee and Tenten: 9

Iruka: 20

Kakashi: 23

Ku-loon: 34

Asami: 35

* * *

_**Prologue:** _

_Her new hope_

_and _

_His Salvation_

* * *

September 24; a half demon framed for a crime she didn't commit was sealed within a girl. The villagers claimed the demoness went insane and attacked several humans within the village, though knowing differently, the leader at the time had no choice but to appease the people, with a soft apology, the half-demon was sealed.

The chosen container, a young girl named Higurashi Kagome.

But the people weren't please and sought to kill the girl who held the female demon, her mother seeking to protect her daughter left the village and headed West, far from her home where people wouldn't know of the burden she carried and they settled down in a small town within Hi no kuni, but unknown to her someone knew of her past and what her daughter carried and wanted revenge for the death of his brother.

After following them, he bidded his time, watched as they settled down and establish a new life, then he appraoched her, bumping into her 'accidently' and requesting he take her out as an apology. After that day, he would always make sure to be around whenever the woman was out in the village, making casual conversation before asking for dates. Simple dates turned into offically and exclusively dating, a few years they were engaged and half a year later they were married, and that was when he let his real emotion show.

He began beating on the small girl whenever her mother was gone, but soon after, even that began to change and he started abusing the girl when her mother was around as well, and if she tried to intefere, she would get beaten as well.

And this was the beginning of the hate Kagome would learn to harness, and the end of her childish fairy tail. She had seen and expirenced such hatred and there was nothing anyone could do to change that fact. The only thing left was to hope and pray that she would get a happier future to replace her past.

* * *

October 10; everyone in Konoha knew that date, and half of the people who had been around and witnessed the destruction the Kyuubi had brought on that date, nearly three years ago, resented this day and the boy who had become their scapegoat. Not only had he been born on this day, but he was also the jailor to the very demon who brought so many death, including taking the life of their hero; their beloved yondaime, Namikaze Minato.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, was suppose to be a hero. He was suppose to be the hope of Konohagakure no sato, the one who contained a beast that could crumble mountains and cause tsunami's with just a flick of his tails, and if they had cared for him and trained him, he could harness the demons powers and protect the village from all of of it's enemies, but instead they choice the option that would forever seal their fate.

They chose to isolate, ostersize and beat him; psychologically, emotionally and physically, if that wasn't bad enough, on more then one occasion, they also sexually abused him. And that's when he knew how to hate. He hated everyone in the village, for no one protected or cared for him, so why should he care what happened to them.

The people of Konohagakure, did what no one thought possible. They taught a three year old how to hate, with every fiber of their being. He loathed and despised them; dark whispers filled his thoughts, promises of acceptance and love echoed within the dark recesses of his mind and often he would imagine ways he could make them suffer as they made him, however before he could sink further into despair and all hope for a better future looked bleak, a ray of sunlight appeared. The kindness of one soul saved a village full of bigoted and cruel beings, but the damage had been done, the feeling of anger, of hate and the unknown voice who always promised affection, it was always there, lying in wait and ready to be unleashed when given the chance.

Umino Iruka had unknowingly saved his village, but would his love be enough to keep Naruto grounded or will the hate of the villagers be the undoing of Konohagakure.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_Poll: I have one on my profile that you should check out. _

_As you can see, I'm revising a lot of my story, hopefully they would be better then the originals._

_Kagi_


	2. Scroll 2: Hidden hate and hidden pain

_Title: Our adopted father's_

_By: Demonic kunoichiKagi_

_(Revised edition)_

* * *

**A/n:** I adopted this story from Kira Rose and with her permission I have decided to change the pairings around. I'm not a fan of Sasuke and Sakura being together, heh, I'm not a fan of Sakura, period. And I can only see Kagome and Naruto having a sibling bond.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

**Warning: **Mentions of shounen ai, no lemons, there'll be bashing of Sakura, and Konoha in general (the only exceptions are those who can look pass their own nose and can see Naruto for who he is and not what he contains).

Kurama (Kyuubi) will be good, but because he see's Naruto as kin, he is overprotective and often times reflect his dark thoughts. Akatsuki are good. And Orochimaru is good.

* * *

**Ages** _(in the beginning)_

Kagome, Naruto: 7

Sasuke and the others: 8

Neji, Lee and Tenten: 9

Iruka: 20

Kakashi: 23

Ku-loon: 34

Asami: 35

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

_Hidden hate_

_and_

_Hidden pain_

* * *

Pale hands rose slightly in order to tuck a stray strand of golden blond hair from a delicate face. Dark blue eyes stared at the children laughing and enjoying the lovely day. A scowl marred the childs gentle countenance. He couldn't stand how happy everyone looked. Why should they be so happy while he was miserable and alone because of _rheir_ parents, it just didn't seem fair to the young four year old.

Blue eyes shined, and he made a silent vow. A promise to make those ignorant fools pay for their transgression against him. He would show them what a true monster was capable of. A hand on his head caused him to turn, ready to bolt when he froze in his steps at the sight before him.

Long raven black hair pulled back in a low ponytail, dark eyes stared into his blue ones, curiosity barely hidden. Pale, the boy in front of him had a pale complexion and a beautifully flawless face, the only thing marring his face was the two lines on either side of his face, but it did nothing to hinder his beauty, if anything it enhanced it. "Hey, you don't seem like your enjoying yourself kid. Are you feeling alright?" His voice was stoic, but young sounding, which surprised Naruto; from the boys height and how mature he looked, not to mention the Konoha hitae-iti tied to the pale boys forehead, the blond had thought he was older but by his voice, Naruto could bet he was only nine years old, ten at the most.

"I'm fine. The adults won't let their kids play with a monster."

He raised an eyebrow at that, "What's your name? My name's Uchiha Itachi."

"Uzumaki Naruto. It's nice to meet you Uchiha-san." The blond greeted. "What brings you over here. Everyone knows not to associate themselves with the likes of me. I might turn around and stab you in the back."

Itachi shook his head, "Your a child, Naruto-kun, I doubt you even know how to hold a kunai properly, lease of all stab a trained shinobi in the back." He furrowed his brows, "Whose been filling your head with such nonesence."

"All the civilians. They don't know, but I can hear them just fine." The blond turned, "Whenever they see me, they start whispering to each other, thinking I wouldn't be able to hear, but I do." Naruto glanced at Itachi, "'There goes that demon brat' one would say, 'I wish someone would just kill it already.' another would add, or 'Why doesn't someone end what the yondaime started and kill the kyuubi brat!' It's all the same. Such ignorant fools wouldn't know a demon if it stood in front of them ready to slit there throat."

Itachi blinked and nodded, being a chunin he knew who Uzumaki Naruto was and what he contained, but unlike the other people of the village, he knew the difference between a dangerous monster and an innocent boy. His parents often spoke of adopting the kid but how the civilian council wouldn't allow it. "I heard someone adopted you, is that true?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Umino Iruka."

Itachi nodded, "How do you like him?"

"His a kindhearted and gentle man." The blond replied.

The ten year old blinked, "Your not like most kids your age, are you Naruto-kun, usually they'd be hard to shut up, like my own younger brother, he's about a year older then you are."

"I think I've seen him around. The back of his hair resembles the rear end of a duck. He was being chased by some girls." Itachi hummed, it was a usual sight, to see an Uchiha being chased by the other gender, and in a rare instance, even the same gender. "I don't see what's so great about your kid brother, honsetly, your a lot better looking then him, but I don't see you getting chased."

Itachi blinked, "Hm, just because they don't chase me like they do my brother, doesn't mean I don't have them." the older boy motioned towards the far side, where a group stood around, "I came here to get rid of them, but they are just hanging around there waiting for me to leave."

"Not knowing you can use shunshin to disappear and they wouldn't even know it." the blond nodded and turned his head away. "Why are you nice to me, now that I think about it, a lot of the clan kids are nice, but the civilians are mean."

The dark haired male patted the boys head, "It's because we know better then to judge someone based on what everyone else thinks, especially the lowlife civilians."

Naruto hummed and was about to say something when a voice called out to him causing both the blond and Itachi to face the voice, "Come on Naruto, it's time to head home." Iruka called out, smiling at both boys, "Oh hello Itachi, thank you for keeping Naruto company." the brunet bowed to the Uchiha heir.

Itachi nodded, "I should be on my way." patting the blond's head, the dark haired male wished him a good day before vanishing in a poof of smoke, much to his crazed fans displeasure as they left grumbling while shooting glares towards Naruto for hogging their prince's attention.

"Did you have a good day Naruto?"

The blond shrugged, "It was boring with the civilians telling their kids not to play with me while calling me names, when they thought I couldn't hear, that was until Itachi-san came, he's very nice."

Iruka smiled, "That he is." placing a hand on the smaller boys shoulder, the academy teacher guided the younger boy away. "Did you know that Itachi is one of the youngest students to have graduated from Konoha's academy."

"Really?"

The brunet nodded his head, "He entered at six and it only took him a year to graduate, at the top of his class, and seeing as those students were all five years his senior, it was an impressive feat. He was recently promoted to chunin at only ten."

Naruto nodded his head, awed. "Who was the other?"

"Your father, Hatake Kakashi. He graduated at only five and became chunin at six." Iruka responded with a grin.

Naruto gaped, "That's amazing." Determination filled his eyes, "I want to be like them, Iruka, do you think I can?" the blond turned to look at his adopted father, who smiled and patted his head.

"Of course I do Naruto, your a smart boy. You can do anything you set your mind to."

"Then I wish to learn now, it's not like I have anyrhing else to do, so training will be something I can do on my own and it'll make the day go by while you're at the academy."

It took a few seconds before Iruka agreed to show Naruto the basics and to get him some blunt kunai and shurikens, much to the blonds happiness. He couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

_In a forest in Hi no kuni_

_with_

_Kakashi Hatake_

* * *

A young man with windswept silverish-gray hair and only a single black eye could be seen as the other was hidden beneath a Konoha headband and a dark blue cloth covered the lower half of his face. Held within his hand was a book in the brightest shade of orange anyone could ever imagine.

Despite appearing bored, anyone who took the time to observe this young man would know that he was far from distracted. He was just about to turn the page in his book when a cry reached his sensitive ears.

Blinking his eyes, Kakashi turned and headed towards the sound and upon arriving at the place, he immediatly stuck his book into his holster and kneeled before the young girl sobbing on the ground. "Little girl, are you alright?"

The child who appeared to be only four or five years old, with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes stared at the man before him with teary eyes, bruises marred her face and he bet they covered her body as well. And it took everything in him not to find the bastard who had lain their hands on the child. "I'm fine." she whispered.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, concerned. He may not have been the type of person to rescue every little creature that walked across his path but this was a young girl who probably couldn't even defend herself, and beside that she reminded him of another child his lover had brought home a few months ago. And it made him question the world, were people really so cruel they had to beat on defenceless childrens to make themselves seem more important.

The girl stiffened at the question before breaking down again. It was the first time in a long time, someone other then her mom was kind to her.

Seeing how distraught the girl was, Kakashi put a comforting hand on her back, careful not to put pressure in his touch incase she had bruises and marks on there as well. "He won't stop. He'll never stop." was all she could get out in between her tears.

Kakashi clenched his teeth, "Who won't stop?" he asked, growing even more concerned. This was just like he had feared. She was just like Naruto, innocent but already aware of how dangerous and cruel the world is.

"He'll kill her, he'll kill her if I tell you." Kagome whispered, her face pale and drawn, fear evident in her eyes as they stared at Kakashi, broken.

Kakashi felt his heart to twist. He had seen those same eyes on another child he had come to love, and he did what he would normally have done for the blond, he pulled the girl into his arms, whispering words that would hopefully help him find the abuser, "Who will he kill if you tell me?"

"My mother, he'll kill her if I tell you." was the whispered reply as Kakashi continued to rock the girl in his arms, and in less then ten minutes the girl fell asleep and Kakashi stood up, making sure his grip on the girl was firm and began his trek through the forest in search of the girl's mother.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, if he found her mother, then he'd find the child abuser and make him pay for his crimes. Passing the tree line, he paused when he came upon a temple and blinked when a female was thrown from one of the buildings, landing on the concrete ground with a sickening thud. Placing the dark haired girl against the tree, making sure she was hidden, the copy ninja of Konoha appraoched the scene just as a man stepped out of the same building and walked towards the woman, he yanked her up by her hair.

"Tell me where that good for nothing demon bitch is." The man yelled, shirlly.

Kakashi walked forward and backhanded the man, "You'll leave them alone if you know what's good for you." he spat out, a deadly look entering his only avaliable eye. "You must feel so big, right." Kakashi walked over and kicked the man, "Picking on a woman a child." the copy-nin grunted as he slammed his foot into the man again. "You remind me of those sick bastards who use to beat my son. Men like you sicken me." he called out, kicking the man once last time. "I'm going to take the woman and her daughter away and if you go near them again..." the threat was left unfinished as Kakashi turned and headed towards the woman. "Can you stand?"

Ku-loon sat up and glanced towards the man she married, tears in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip, "If I could trouble you for a bit, kind sir." turning she stared at the young man, "I want you to take my daughter with you, give her a better home to live in." tears filled her eyes, lips trembling, "I thought by taking her away from our old village, she would've had a better future." a sob was choked out, "But I was wrong." she nodded her head towards the man, "I had no idea at the time, that he use to live in the same village as us. That he followed us here, bidding his time."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the man. "And what is it about your daughter that you needed to leave your village to save her?"

"Our village had a half demon living amongst our village. Some demon haters, framed her for a crime she never committed and one of the village priestess sacrificed her life in order to seal the half-demon. My daughter was chosen to host her." the woman glanced at the gray haired male, "But she's not a demon, you have to believe me. I just want her to be safe."

'She's more like Naruto then I first thought.' Kakashi hummed, "Don't worry, my adopted son is just like your daughter, I bare no transgressions against those with demons sealed within them. But why do you wish for me to take her in."

"She's my daughter and I only want whats best for her. I'm not whats best for her and I know that. I couldn't even protect her. So I'm asking for you to take her in. I just need time for myself. Maybe when everything is settled and I feel like I can face Kagome without feeling like a failure, then I'll return for her. Until then, I trusting you with her." Ku-loon broke down into tears. "Please."

Kakashi could understand where she was coming from. A childs, especially your own childs, life was always the most precious, after all they are the future. "I'll take her in. Kagome? Is that her name?"

Ku-loon nodded her head, "Yes."

"Kagome and Naruto, my adopted son are about the same age. When's her birthday?"

Ku-loon sniffed, "September 24, she's just turned five."

"She's a month older then Naruto and the both of them host demons. Who is Kagome hosting?"

"Her name is Kamara, Kam for short." Ku-loon blinked, "Kamara was a kind woman, always willing to help those who needed it, but of course whenever something bad happens, demons are always the first to be blamed and that's what happened." a pause, "Something attacked a group of hunters, which was more then half of the village men, and when we heard about what had happened, naturally Kam got the blamed and a priestess from the village died sealing the her away. Of course the villagers chose to see Kagome as Kamara and wanted her life, so I ran." Ku-loon tilted her head, "Asami had an older brother in the hunting party who had been killed, so he wanted revenge."

Kakashi nodded in understandance. "I see. I'll take Kagome with me after I drop you off at Tanzaku Gai; it's a village closer to Konoha then this shrine and will prove to be more safe. Konoha shinobi's are always around there, so crime is hardly ever going on there."

Ku-loon thanked Kakashi and stood up. "We should leave before Asami wakes up."

Agreeing to that statement, Kakashi walkied over and retrieve Kagome, before heading back towards Ku-loon and placing a hand on her back, he made the seal for a teleportation and vanished from the clearing.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_I updated this one sooner, because the prologue was short. So I hope this chapter will make up for it. _

_Leave a review and tell me what you think._

_**Poll:** I have a poll on my profile, so check it out, if you haven't already._

* * *

_**As for the pairings:** You can vote. _

_**Naruto:** male. His going to be with a male. Might become a threesome, depending on who is picked. _

_**-Choices:** Itachi, Kimi, Shika, Sasuke, Shino, Sesshoumaru ... (someone else)_

_**Kagome:** anyone, male or female, both. _

_**-Choices:** anyone except Sakura (She's a bitch and don't deserve to be with anyone)_

_**Permanent pairings:** Kakashi/Iruka, Yahiko/Nagato/Konan, Sasori/Deidara, Neji/Gaara, Asuma/Kurenai, Hayate/Yugao, Tem/Hina, Ten/Ino..._

_Shini-ko_


End file.
